Sentimientos extraños
by Jesussantos64
Summary: Bonnie parece tener unos sentimientos extraños hacia el primo de su mejor amiga Chica,Foxy. Foxy experimentara los mismos sentimientos? ¿Ambos lograran confesarse? Yaoi/Slash Fonnie Foxy x Bonnie
1. Chico nuevo

**¡Hola otra vez! Este es mi segundo fanfic.**

**Advertencias: Contenido Yaoi/Slash (hombre x hombre)**

**Los personajes son humanos**

**Los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a Scott Cawthon**

* * *

><p>POV Bonnie (Punto de vista de Bonnie)<p>

Era un día normal como cualquier otro en estas vacaciones, revisé mi celular y tenía un mensaje…era de Chica; quería que nos reuniéramos a tomar un café porque tenía una noticia que contarme, al parecer me dijo que tenía que mostrarme a su primo.

Me dirigí a bañarme; cuándo termine me cambie algo rápido, estaba algo nervioso.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijo que tenía un primo?¿Cómo será?- pensaba al terminar de peinarme y salir de mi pequeño departamento.

Me dirigí hacia la tienda de café. Al entrar vi a Chica sentada con un chico pelirrojo, rápidamente el me miro, tenía unos lindos ojos color miel. Chica volteo a verme.

-¡Bonnie, estamos aquí!-gritaba Chica saludándome.

Me dirigí hacia donde estaban sentados. –¡Hola! ¿Quién es él? –le pregunte algo curioso.

-Él es mi primo Foxy, estará con nosotros cuando entremos a clases, te pido una disculpa por no haberte dicho que tenía un primo…-decía algo apenada.

-Hola…soy Foxy ,es un placer hablar contigo.-decía mientras me miraba de una forma curiosa.

-E-El placer es mío-le dije algo tímido mientras me sonrojaba como un pequeño tomate.

-Bueno lamento tener que dejarlos, pero me tengo que ir-decía Chica mientras revisaba su celular.

-¿Por qué te vas tan rápido? Acabo de llegar… -le dije tomando su brazo.

-Me surgió un pequeño compromiso; Por cierto… le dije a Foxy que se quedara contigo, por qué no hay espacio en mi casa.

-¿¡POR QUE NO ME CONSULTASTE ANTES!? –le grite

-Lo siento, aun así sabía que aceptarías quedarte con él, además solo serán unos días.-decía mientras salía por la puerta del café.

-Pues ya que…-mientras me dirigía con Foxy.

Pasamos toda la tarde platicando sobre nosotros, hasta que oscureció; después de todo él no era raro ni loco, era una persona normal con los mismos gustos que yo. Incluso era un poco mayor que yo…pero era muy lindo.

-¿Por qué rayos me está empezando a gustar? –pensaba en mi mente.

-Creo que es hora de irnos ¿No? –dijo Foxy

-Ah, claro-

En el departamento prepare la cena. Una pizza mediana suficiente para 2 personas.

-Esta pizza esta deliciosa! Sabe igual a la que prepara Chica-decía Foxy mientras terminaba de comer.

-Sí, gracias; ella me dijo como prepararla, no creí que quedara igual a la de ella.-le conteste mientras lavaba los platos.

-Qué bonito apartamento tienes-

-Otra vez, gracias- *bostezo*-Pero creo que tengo algo de sueño-

-Y yo donde dormiré?-dijo Foxy mientras limpiaba la mesa y se acercaba a Bonnie.

-Bueno… dormirás conmigo, sí no te molesta claro, pues no me gusta que los invitados duerman en el sofá o suelo-le decía mientras levemente me empezaba a sonrojar.

-Claro no hay problema.-me decía

POV Foxy (Punto de Vista de Foxy)

-Tu cama es muy cómoda- le decía a Bonnie mientras me acostaba en la cama.

-L-Lo dices en serio? Yo siempre duermo algo incómodo.-Me decía Bonnie mientras se acostaba al otro lado de la cama algo cerca de mi mientras se empezaba a sonrojar.

Si, oye respóndeme algo… ¿Por qué te sonrojas tan fácilmente?

-Q-que? Sonrojarme? Claro que no… ¿Estas bromeando, verdad?

-No bromeo-

-Bueno, pues no lo sé siempre que estoy nervioso me pongo a si-

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas… -dije algo bajo, casi susurrando

-Q-que dijiste?-me respondió con timidez

-Nada, mejor vayamos a dormir. ¿Se supone que tenías sueño, no?

-Ah, sí claro…-decía mientras apagaba la luz y se acostaba en la cama conmigo.

*3 am*

Me levante, al voltear vi a Bonnie abrazándome.

**Continuara**

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen reviews~<strong>

**Yo no agregare contenido Fuerte a menos que ustedes lo pidan...**


	2. Amigos que saben secretos

POV Foxy (Punto de vista de Foxy)

*3 am*

Me levante, al voltear vi a Bonnie abrazándome.

-¿QUE HACES?-le grite

-Ah…eh?- decía mientras empezaba a abrir sus ojos.

-¿Por qué me abrazas?-le dije en un tono calmado.- Me gustan los abrazos pero…fue muy inesperado ¿Por qué no me lo pediste?-

-L-lo siento…pero…tuve una pesadilla.-

-¿Tienes miedo? Está bien me puedes abrazar-

El solo asintió y volvió a abrazarme.

*10 am*

Abrí los ojos y la luz de la ventana me empezó a iluminar, ya no estaba Bonnie. Me levante de la cama a buscarlo. Estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

-Esto…puedo usar tu baño, para ducharme?…-le dije con un tono de voz alegre y tímido a la vez.

-Claro, recuerda que estás en tu casa-me decía mientras empezaba a hacer hotcakes.

-Gracias…-le respondí mientras me dirigía hacia el baño.

En la ducha dure un rato pensando.

-¿De verdad sientes una atracción por él, Foxy?-me dije a mi mismo.-¿Por qué el y ahora?-me cuestione –Tendré que preguntarle a Chica, después de todo ella es su amiga.-

POV Bonnie (Punto de vista de Bonnie)

-Claro… Puppet te veo en el parque…estoy dudando sobre algo…quiere que me ayudes…oh…aquí viene el… Adiós!-colgué el teléfono muy rápido, Foxy había salido del baño. Lo invite a desayunar y con mucho gusto acepto.

-O-oye …en un rato tendré que salir.-le dije mientras terminaba de desayunar.-¿No te importa quedarte solo?-

-De hecho yo también tendré que irme.-me dijo con una voz firme.

-Entonces no hay problema-le sonreí

Entonces tomé mi plato ,lo lave y me fui al parque, allí vi a Puppet (un chico delgado, cabello despeinado y pálido vestido de una sudadera negra, jeans del mismo color negros y converse del mismo color) parado viendo el infinito espacio, como siempre.

-Hey, Puppet!-le grite

Si?- me dijo volteándose a verme

-Y de qué me querías hablar?-me dijo Puppet algo curioso.

-Hablemos en lugar privado, de acuerdo? –le dije

Y nos fuimos a la casa de Puppet, es una casa grande, parece vacía y todo está en colores blancos, negros y rojos, es un poco extraño él, pero es el amigo más leal que tengo.

-Bueno… Y ahora me puedes decir?-me dijo con un tono muy calmado.

-Es que el primo de Chica se vino a vivir conmigo un tiempo... Espera, tú conoces al primo de Foxy?-le dije con entusiasmo.

-Este…no, Sólo he escuchado su nombre por alguna parte, pero no-

-Bueno, no importa, es que el punto es que ese chico tiene algo, no sé cómo describirlo, pero hace que me sonroje y que esté nervioso todo el tiempo y no sé qué es, tu sabes?

POV Foxy

Vi cómo se iba Bonnie y cuando él cerró la puerta para irse, en un segundo llamé a Chica para que me ayude en este enredo mental que tengo.

-Chica? Necesito verte…tengo que contarte algo…

-Claro…pero en donde nos vemos? –me dijo


	3. Sentimientos extraños

**¡Hola! Aquí la continuación del segundo capitulo...bueh una amiga mía me ayuda a escribir la historia 3**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a el "señoron" (? Scott Cawthon**

**Por cierto varias personas pidieron Lemmon,¡Claro que habra Lemmon! Pero sera despues...**

**¡Gracias por los reviews!**

* * *

><p>POV Foxy<p>

-Hmm... en tu casa? Es que en cualquier momento puede llegar Bonnie y no quiero que nos oiga-le dije.

-Claro, yo te voy a buscar-me respondió Chica

Entonces me alisté y esperé a que llegara Chica, estaba jugando a Resident Evil 4 hasta que tocan la puerta... de seguro que es Chica.

Voy a abrir la puerta y me encuentro con ... mi viejo amigo, Freddy, hace tiempo que no hablaba con él, desde que me independicé.

Racconto de Foxy

-Papa.. Mama, les quiero contar algo serio...-les dije mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Claro.. dime, puedes confiar en nosotros-decía mi padre.

-Bueno... es que no sé cómo decirlo...-respondí.

-Con palabras hijo mío, no entiendo por qué tartamudeas tanto, si nosotros te queremos -dijo algo confundida mi madre.

-Bueno, Papá, Mamá, desde hace tiempo quiero decirles esto, pero no tenía el valor para decirles... Soy Homosexual-les dije en un tono bajo.

Mis padres pusieron la expresión más horrible y despreciable que he visto en mi vida, pensé que se iban a tomar esto bien...

-¡A CASO ESTÁS LOCO, ESTO ES UNA GRAN MENTIRA,¿CIERTO?, DIME QUE ES UNA BROMA!-dijo mi padre levantando su mano para golpearme..

-Papa... no, no es una broma, yo no podría jugar con esto...-le respondí con miedo, pero disimulando ser valiente.

-¡YO NO QUIERO MARICAS EN ESTA FAMILIA, EMPACA TUS COSAS Y VETE DE AQUÍ, YA NO ERES BIENVENIDO!-me grito mi padre muy furioso.

Fin del Racconto.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué haces aquí?-me dijo Freddy mientras me abrazaba-Tanto tiempo paso…¿Cómo has estado?-dijo.

Bien, pero…¿podríamos hablar en otra ocasión?-le respondí

Claro, yo también estaba ocupado…bueno…adiós.-Dijo Freddy mientras se iba.

Cerré la puerta y volví a la sala para jugar Resident Evil.

POV Freddy

Foxy cerró la puerta mientras me alejaba.

-Sigue igual de lindo Foxy, sigues igual de lindo…-estaba pensando mientras tropecé con una niña rubia y con ojos morados.

-¿Freddy?-me dijo alegre.

-¿Chica?-le respondí.

-¿Qué haces por aquí? Hace tiempo que no te veía.-dijo Chica

-Solo vine a reclamar algo que me pertenece-le respondí con un tono firme.

-¿Algo que te pertenece? Bueno…sabias que Foxy está viviendo con un amigo mío?-me dijo Chica

-Ese chico de cabello morado?-le respondí.

-Tiene nombre, sabes. Se llama Bonnie…¿Cómo sabes que tiene el cabello morado?-me dijo Chica con un tono de voz curioso.

-Ah, pues… ayer los vi dirigirse a esa casa-le señale la casa donde vi a Foxy.

Justo voy para allá, es la casa de Bonnie ¿Me acompañas?-me respondió Chica

No, gracias, tengo asuntos más importantes que atender.

POV Foxy

Tocaron la puerta. –Espero que esta vez sea Chica-dije con un tono irónico.

-Te vas a quedar ahí?-me dijo Chica

-Ah, claro…ya voy!-le respondí apresurado.

Pasamos por un parque; ahí estaban Bonnie y un chico delgado y muy alto. Creo que nos vio y se fueron. En fin, llegamos a la casa de Chica.

¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirme? –me dijo Chica.

-Bueno…creo que Bonnie me gusta, pero no sé si a él le guste yo.-

-¿Lo dices en serio? De verdad te gusta? O todavía dudas?-me decía Chica

-Pues no lo sé… parece como si tuviera unos sentimientos extraños hacia el.-le respondí

-¿Sentimientos extraños? Eso tiene una palabra y es "amor"-me dijo Chica

-¿Pero tú crees que a él le guste?-le pregunte a Chica.

-¡Por supuesto!

POV Bonnie

-Este…no, Sólo he escuchado su nombre por alguna parte, pero no-decía Puppet

-Bueno, no importa, es que el punto es que ese chico tiene algo, no sé cómo describirlo, pero hace que me sonroje y que esté nervioso todo el tiempo y no sé qué es, tu sabes?-le dije

-Bueno…creo que sé a qué te refieres-me dijo Puppet mientras pensaba.

-Es como unos sentimientos extraños…pero no sé cómo decirlo.-

-¡Lo tengo! Tu estas…enamorado de Foxy-me dijo Puppet

-¿ENAMORADO? ... ¿DE FOXY? Yo no sé si me gusta…no lo sé…pero crees que el también corresponda mis sentimientos?-le pregunte

-No lo sé, pero creo que también debería sentir algo por ti-me dijo-¿Pero de verdad te gusta?-me pregunto confundido.

-No…bueno si…pero…-

-Pero?...-decía Puppet

-Es que no estoy seguro…esto me hace dudar de mí mismo.-le dije inseguro.

-Sé que es extraño eso para ti, pero es lo más lógico que se pueda deducir-me dijo Puppet

-Esto no se trata de lógica, se trata de mis sentimientos, maldita sea! -Dije alterado.

- Mira…tranquilízate, sé que debe ser raro para ti, pero debes tener control-decía Puppet mientras intentaba calmarme.

-Ya... es que en serio, es raro que no pueda entenderme a mí mismo...-le dije.

Continuara.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto se puso...CALIENTE! (? ... ¡Dejen Reviews!<strong>


	4. La verdad

¡**Hola! Lo siento por no haber actualizado...ya saben...escuela... **

**Este capitulo si tiene Lemmon y del bueno (? **

**Mi amigui del almah (? Francisca me ayudo a escribir el capitulo. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen,le pertenecen al Señoron "Scott Cawthon"**

**Este capitulo si es largo,por que queria añadir el lemmon aqui...y era una pequeña sorpresa por no haber actualizado.**

* * *

><p>POV Bonnie<p>

Después de todo me fui hacia mi casa, ya era de noche y estaba oscuro; Encontré a Foxy jugando videojuegos.

-Ya regresaste? Tan pronto?-me dijo Foxy con un tono sarcástico.

-Sí, iré a dormir, puedes irte a la cama cuando quieras.-le dije mientras me dirigía hacia mi cuarto.

-Creo que yo también-me dijo Foxy mientras apagaba la consola.

-¿Y a que jugabas?-le pregunte

-A Resident Evil…-

-Ah, ese juego ya me lo pasé completo, eres un Noob-le respondí

- Cállate! Seguro que moriste en la 1ra jugada-me dijo Foxy

-Ja! Sueña con eso, me lo pasé a la primera…-

-Claro... Iré a bañarme. De acuerdo?-

-O-ok-le respondí sonrojado.

-Porque eres tan adorable?-me dijo Foxy.

-A-a que te ref-fieres?-le dije con un sonrojo en mi rostro.

-Sabes a que me refiero, siempre estas allí sonrojándote por nada y no sé qué mierda me pasa al verte, pero sabes.-me acorrala a la pared y yo me sonrojo aún más y se acerca a mi oído-Pero eso es lo que me gusta...-y de la nada…me besa y yo no respondo.

Entonces se separó de mi por un momento y me dijo...

-Sabes, he estado sintiendo cosas por ti y tu no te das cuenta...Bonnie... yo te amo-

-Es una broma de mal gusto, cierto?-le respondí.

Claro que no... por qu-le doy un beso callándolo y veo que él se sorprende.

Me separe de él y le dije-Yo también te amo, idiota-

Él me toma la mejilla me da un beso tierno y dulce...él me expresó su amor un una acción...

Él me pide permiso para introducir su lengua en mi boca.

Y él empezó a jugar con mi lengua y yo le seguía su juego, él me rodeo la cintura y yo el cuello y el empezó a retroceder hasta que llegamos a mi cama y me dejó tumbado en el.

Foxy se saca la camisa y me observa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bonnie... eres extremadamente adorable y sexy…no te voy a dejar ir - y se pone encima mío pero no me pone todo su peso en mi cuerpo... él empieza a besarme de nuevo, pero ahora más salvaje...

Él me toma por sorpresa y mete su lengua en mi boca y empieza a batallar mi lengua con la suya, mientras mete su mano debajo de mi camisa, su mano está fría al tacto, el pasa su mano por mi espalda y yo repentinamente suelto un gemido.

-No es justo, tú estás completamente vestido y yo solo con el pantalón, vamos a ser justos, no te parece?-me dijo Foxy mirándome a los ojos.

Y seguido de eso me saca la camisa y yo estoy más sonrojado que nunca.

-Eres tan…perfecto.-me decía Foxy

Él empezó a dar pequeños mordiscos en mi cuello mientras que sus manos juegan con mis pezones.

Trato de ahogar un gemido pero no puedo.

Sus manos frías recorrían todo mi cuerpo. Yo solo baje la mirada hacia su pantalón.

-Vamos…yo sé que tú quieres.-me decía Foxy mientras besaba mi cuello.

-Q-querer qué?-

-Ssh…solo hazlo, sé que lo deseas-

Quite el botón de su pantalón y baje su bragueta, me había encontrado con su miembro muy excitado. Empecé a bajarle los bóxer rojos que traía puestos.

-No tan rápido, mí conejito-

De repente comienza a besar mi cuello nuevamente, bajando por mi pecho, lamiendo y mordiendo mis pezones, haciendo que salga un gemido de lo más profundo de mi cuerpo. Sigue bajando por mi abdomen, me besa debajo del ombligo, llegando a una zona peligrosa.

-Q-que h-haces Foxy!? -dije sonrojado.

-Déjate llevar…-decia Foxy

Antes de llegar a mi miembro, lo detuve.

-Me dejare llevar, pero…-le dije mientras bajaba nuevamente la mirada hacia su miembro.

Empecé a masajear su miembro suavemente; Noté como Foxy empezaba a dar ligeros gemidos.

-Mas…más rápido…por favor.-decía Foxy en tono de súplica.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y empecé a masajear su miembro más fuerte. No podía resistir más y me incline para que su miembro entrara en mi boca.

-Bonnie…me voy a correr …-

Ignore cada palabra que salía de su boca. Sólo me "deje llevar" mientras empezaba a mover sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás…sentía su miembro más y más duro…hasta que ese jugoso liquido blanco salió de su miembro directo a mi boca.

-Te lo advertí.-decía Foxy mientras retiraba su miembro de mi boca.

Entonces él me puso debajo de él y empezó a masajear mi miembro y él me dijo al oído:

-Ahora te toca-

Entonces el dirigió su mano a mi entrada y metió un dedo dentro de mí, solté un pequeño grito y mis ojos empezaron a lagrimar un poco, él se dio cuenta y me limpió una lágrima con su otra mano y me besó, fue un beso tierno y lleno de amor.

Se separó un poco y me dijo:

-Lo siento, prometo tener más cuidado.-

-Está bien -y le doy un beso y siento que él empieza a mover su dedo dentro de mí de una manera suave... suelto un gemido entre sus labios y él sonríe.

Él empieza a moverse un poco más rápido y me empieza a gustar... el mete otro dedo dentro de mí y gimo, ya no me duele tanto y se mueve suave de nuevo hasta que ve que me acostumbré y metió el 3er dedo dentro y yo gemí un poco más fuerte, tratando de suprimirlo.

Déjame oír tu bella voz - y él empezó a mover su mano más rápido y gimo otra vez y entonces sale de mí -

-Q-Que pa-pasó? -dije todo sonrojado

-Tranquilo, no se acaba allí.-me respondió.

Entonces él toma su miembro y lo pone en mi entrada...dios...es grande

Él empezó a meter su miembro y yo lo sentía, me duele, pero se siente bien, grito un poco más alto y el me besa sin dejar su cometido...él ha entrado en mi...empieza por movimientos suaves y empiezo a acostumbrarme y gimo.

Él empieza a moverse más rápido y muevo mis caderas al compás de él, gimo de nuevo y el igual

-F- Fo-xy m-me voy a c-correr.-

-Ah D-di mi n-nombre, B-Bonnie-

-Ah~ Fo-xy ah~

-Bo-nnie ah~~ -él se acerca a mi oído y me susurra-

-Te amo Bonnie ah~

Y-yo también te amo, Foxy Ah~~ -entonces sentí como Foxy se corrió dentro de mi haciendo que sienta un escalofrío por mi espalda y que termine también. Foxy salió de mí y de acostó al lado mío , me besó, me tapó bajo las sábanas, él estaba igual de agitado que yo.

-Yo más Bonnie-

Y los 2 nos dormimos abrazados…

* * *

><p>Les gusto? Primera vez que escribo lemmon... Ya saben dejen reviews! Los jamoneo con todo el cocoro! (? 3<p> 


	5. Día de picnic o algo mas?

**¡Hola! Perdón por haber abandonado esto...surgieron muchas cosas...escuela,trabajos,proyectos,etc. Aclaro que soy hombre! :v No me confundan!**

**Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene una pequeña parte fuerte. Bueh..no tan fuerte...bueno algo...sugestiva...ay Shaoi! 3**

**Francisca ya no me ayudara /3**

**Espero que les guste. Sin mas interrupciones los dejo disfrutar la lectura.**

* * *

><p>POV Bonnie<p>

Los rayos del sol empezaban a traspasar mi ventana. Solo abrí los ojos para encontrarme con un Foxy desnudo y yo igual.

-No f-fue un sueño…de verdad paso.-me dije a mi mismo mientras me empezaba a levantar de la cama.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Como cualquier día normal; sólo que con Foxy.

Escucho que se abre la puerta. Ahí estaba ese "pirata" que confundía mis sentimientos.

-Hey, Bonnie ,te gustaría salir esta tarde? Tendremos un…

-¡¿Una cita?! Pero…que somos tu y yo?

-Somos una pareja, no? Bueno, el punto es que me gustaría ir a un picnic contigo. ¿Tienes libre esta tarde?-decía Foxy mientras se sentaba en la mesa

-Ah, claro-le dije mientras ponía los platos en la mesa.

Después de desayunar me metí a bañar, lo de anoche me dejo exhausto

Con el agua, me ahogue en mis pensamientos…

¿De verdad somos una pareja?-ese pensamiento rondaba en mi cabeza constantemente.

POV Foxy

Termine de arreglarme en el cuarto de Bonnie, me puse una camisa roja y unos jeans apretados…

Cuando termine, me dirigí hacia la cocina para preparar los sándwiches.

Yo solo me dirigí hacia la habitación de Bonnie, había olvidado mis audífonos. Al entrar me encontré con un Bonnie en bóxer…

Dios, Bonnie es endemoniadamente sexy.

Voy para donde está él y le abrazo por la espalda y le empiezo a besar el cuello.

-Ah~ Foxy, detente, no es que ah~ t-tenemos u-una c-cita ah~

-Lo siento, no me puedo detener.-le respondí, le doy la vuelta a Bonnie y lo empiezo a besar-

Lo aprisiono contra la pared y empiezo a recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos, hasta llegar a su bóxer

Le bajo el bóxer y le empiezo a masturbar su miembro.

Aah~ p-por f-favor, p-par~ -lo callo besándolo, pero después caigo en razón y dejo de hacerlo-Lo siento, es que no me pude controlar...-

E-está b-bien -me da un beso corto- Voy a irme a vestir, de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. -solo asentí y me marche de su habitación-

POV Normal

Los 2 jóvenes terminaron sus "deberes" por así decirlo, sin ninguna interrupción se dirigieron hacia un rio que estaba cerca de un campo para continuar el tan deseado picnic.

El joven "pirata" sacaba el mantel para el picnic, mientras el "conejito" sacaba todo lo que necesitaban de la canasta para el picnic : Los sándwiches, los vasos, platos y el típico jugo de naranja. Todo quedo acomodado debajo de un árbol cerca del rio, con un hermoso paisaje hacia el campo…

-Uh,Foxy? Tienes una mancha de mayonesa en tu labio, déjame quitarla- decía Bonnie mientras limpiaba a Foxy con una servilleta- ¡Ah! -Bonnie se resbalo mientras su cara quedaba a unos centímetros de Foxy…

Foxy solo acerco sus labios con los de Bonnie, sellando sus labios…con un beso apasionado.

Después de eso ambos jóvenes que recientemente acababan de empezar una relación, conversaban de cosas que habían hecho cuando eran unos pequeños, de sus gustos, sus cosas favoritas entre otras cosas…

-¿Alguien sabe de lo nuestro, mi conejito? -decía Foxy –

-Oh, supongo que no…pero tarde o temprano tendremos que contarlo…-respondió Bonnie

-Sí, espero que no lo tomen tan mal…-

La tarde pasaba con una hermosa puesta de sol, ambos muchachos se acostaron en el mantel para poder contemplar tal bella escena, Bonnie recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Foxy, todo era perfecto, Foxy empezó a quedarse dormido…Bonnie también hasta que…

POV Bonnie

-Tsst, Bonnie!- decía alguien, oculto atrás del árbol-

-Eh? -me levante-

-Si tú! El chico de cabello morado! Ven aquí! –

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué necesitas?-le respondí al chico atrás de ese árbol mientras me dirigía hacia el-

-Solo vengo a darte una advertencia-me dijo ese chico de cabello café

-¿Sobre qué? No creo que nada malo vaya a pasar-le respondí mientras cruzaba los brazos-

-¡Aléjate de Foxy! Él es mío ¿Lo sabes? Él siempre me ha gustado desde que lo conocí, pero nunca me correspondió…y tú no deberías estar con él, pero prefirió estar con un "niñito" como tu…-decía el chico de cabello café.

-Hey, Freddy…no sabía eso de ti…-decía Foxy hacia ese chico - ¿No estaba dormido? ¿Desde cuando escucho la conversación? ¿Qué más me ocultara Foxy?

POV Foxy

Sentí como Bonnie apartó su cabeza de mi hombro y se levantó, escuche que alguien lo llamaba atrás del árbol… su voz me era familiar…¿¡Freddy?! De inmediato me levante y me acerque hacia el árbol…escuche todo…¿Freddy me amaba? Nunca lo imagine …¿Niñito? A mi Bonnie? No pude más e interrumpí

-Hey, Freddy…no sabía eso de ti…- le dije a Freddy mientras vi de reojo a Bonnie…parecía…¿preocupado? ¿confundido? No importa.

-T-tu siempre…me gustaste pero…el- señalo a Bonnie mientras se acercaba a mí.

-¿¡Que haces?! – le pregunte mientras intentaba alejarme de él.

-Algo que debí de hacer hace mucho tiempo- se acercó a mí y me beso; no fue un beso apasionado, si no a la fuerza.

Intente quitarlo de mi con más fuerza, batallé un poco pero lo logre.

-Vaya, no quieres? No me dejas otra opción- chasqueo sus dedos –Mangle, ya sabes que hacer- Freddy decía eso mientras agarro a Bonnie

Sentí como alguien me cubrió la boca por detrás mío. Y me golpeo con un objeto hasta quedar inconsciente…

-¡FOXY!-

Continuara.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les pareció? El drama se intensifica! :3 :T <strong>

**Dejen reviews!**


	6. Secuestro

**¡Lo siento por la tardanza! Entre en un pequeño hiatus...**

**Lo importante es que aquí estamos con el capitulo 6**

**Tengo que confesar les algo...ya que no e tenido mucho tiempo para escribir los capítulos...tal vez lo cancele o quieren esperar a que salga un nuevo capitulo?**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a : Scott Cawthon**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE UNA PEQUEÑA ESCENA FUERTE. **

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Bonnie<strong>

-T-tu siempre…me gustaste pero…el- "Freddy" me señalo mientras se acercaba a Foxy.

-¿¡Que haces?! – le grito Foxy mientras intentaba alejarse de Freddy.

-Algo que debí de hacer hace mucho tiempo- Freddy se acercó a Foxy y lo beso; Me pareció un beso muy forzado…¿A mi Foxy? Como se atreve…

Foxy intentó quitarlo con más fuerza, se esforzó pero si lo logro.

-Vaya, no quieres? No me dejas otra opción- chasqueo sus dedos –Mangle, ya sabes que hacer- Freddy decía mientras me sujeto de las manos, para no poder escapar.

"Alguien" que no podía distinguir muy bien cubrió la boca de Foxy. Y lo golpeo con un objeto hasta que quedó inconsciente.

-¡FOXY!-solo pude gritar, Freddy me callo la boca con un pañuelo con un líquido dulcemente perfumado…solo pude cerrar mis ojos lentamente…también quede inconsciente.

**POV Freddy**

-¿No se siente bien hacer tanto mal, Mangle? –le dije a Mangle mientras cargaba a Bonnie entre mis brazos.

-Si…supongo-respondió Mangle mientras ella también cargaba a Foxy; Mangle era una chica de cabello blanco, a veces se comportaba de una forma rara.

Después de eso, yo y Mangle nos dirigimos hacia mi casa con Foxy y Bonnie.

-Tengo un plan, Mangle-le dije abriendo la puerta de mi casa.-Le daré celos a Foxy…-

Pusimos a los 2 en mi cama, Bonnie fue el primero en despertar…tenía planes con él. Mangle se retiró; Tenía un compromiso.

Bonnie empezó a despertar, abrió cada ojo lentamente.

-Hey…conejito…Tengo planes contigo, si Foxy no me quiere y te quiere a ti…supongo que tendré que quitarle su "tesoro" más preciado…-le dije mientras me acercaba a Bonnie.

**POV Bonnie**

Abrí cada ojo lentamente, me encontré con Freddy y Foxy acostado al lado mío, ¿Dónde estaba?¿Una habitación?

-Hey…conejito…Tengo planes contigo, si Foxy no me quiere y te quiere a ti…supongo que tendré que quitarle su "tesoro" más preciado…-decía Freddy mientras se acercaba a mí.

-No te escaparas fácilmente conejito…-decía Freddy mientras me aprisionaba contra la cama.

Empezó a besarme lenta y apasionadamente…no sé por qué no intente apartarlo de mi…sus labios sabor a miel…tan…tan ¿deliciosos?¿exquisitos? Se apartó de mí y se dirigió hacia mi cuello.

Empezó a mover su lengua sobre mi cuello…esa sensación de placer…ya la había experimentado…con Foxy

-Te ves tan lindo conejito…-decía Freddy mientras seguía lamiendo mi cuello.

-S-suéltame Freddy-le dije mientras gemía-S-solo soy de F-foxy-

-Shh…ahora serás mío-decía Freddy mientras me quitaba la camisa y me amarraba las manos con una cuerda que tenía en su habitación.

-Por favor…suéltame…sabes que él me ama y yo lo amo a él.-

-Si tanto te ama ya se hubiera despertado…Pero que bonito te ves…además…parece que lo disfrutas-

-Lo admito, pero …¡Me estas obligando! ¿Por qué no mejor me…

-Shh…mejor solo disfruta.-

El empezó a lamer mi piel y mordía mis pezones con lujuria y pasión.

-Suéltame…ah~ T-te lo ruego…por favor -hice un intento de apartarlo pero fue en vano-Si no me sueltas…gritare-

-Haz lo que quieras, pero…esa piel…ese cuerpo… soy adicto hacia ti. -decía mientras se relamía los labios.

-¡Bonnie!-grito Foxy mientras se levantaba y me miraba.

Yo y Freddy miramos a Foxy. El solo se apartó de mi rápidamente

-Foxy…no es lo que parece…-le respondí apenado- Solo ayúdame…espera…¡¿Desde hace cuánto estas despierto?!-

-Este…yo…no importa!-

**POV FOXY**

-Está bien…lo admito…hace rato me desperté…pero verte con alguien más me puso…como decírtelo sin sonar sucio…está bien…me dejo caliente…

-No sabía que fueras así de pervertido Foxy…te daré a Bonnie…-decía Freddy pensativo- Si me das algo que siempre quise contigo…placer-

-¡NO SOY PERVERTIDO! …Está bien.-solo asentí mientras intentaba calmarme-

En el fondo no quería hacerlo…pero quería a mi conejito de vuelta y que Freddy nos dejara en paz.

-Pero solo eso y nada más-le respondí-

-Bien…entonces hazlo-decía Freddy mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

Antes de empezar mire a Bonnie.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer…-me decía Bonnie mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-Freddy...-

-Si?

-Podrías cerrar los ojos?

-¿Para qué? ¿Quieres hacerme algo en especial?

-Escuche que es más placentero si cierras los ojos e imaginas cosas…

-Está bien.

**POV Freddy**

Después de una pequeña conversación o …¿discusión? No importa, el punto es que Foxy me pidió que cerrara los ojos…me pareció algo raro… "Escuche que es más placentero si cierras los ojos e imaginas cosas" Hmm…nunca lo había escuchado…preferí intentarlo.

Me puse en "cuatro patas"; cerré mis ojos y sentí como Foxy se acercaba atrás de mi lentamente…

Sentí como se acercó y sin darme cuenta me había puesto un pañuelo en la boca con un líquido que parecía perfumado…¿¡CLOROFORMO!? Yo…lo había usado con Bonnie…¿Dónde lo habrá encontrad…

Quede inconsciente. Foxy…¿jugó con mis sentimientos para engañarme? Vaya…

CONTINUARA.

* * *

><p><strong>El drama se intensifica! Again! Una pequeña pregunta ¿Que les gustaría que pasara en los próximos capítulos? <strong>

**Dejen reviews! ~**


End file.
